A Forbidden World
by jojoDO
Summary: Mila is an MMA fighter, but she loves wrestlers. On the night of Tina and La Mariposa's epic match, she commits the ultimate sin of a mixed martial artist when she seeks Tina's autograph.


**This goes out to a friend of mine who loves yuri, DoA, and Mila. Just like me : )**

Mila has a thing for wrestlers. In fact, one could call it more than a "thing." Mila's adoration of wrestling, wrestlers, and all things pertaining to the sport, was pretty much a fetish. Ironically, Mila herself was not a wrestler, but an MMA fighter. Why she was like this, nobody knows. Perhaps it's just the thrill and intrigue of being into a combat sport different from her own, ESPECIALLY one that is considered the arch rival of Mixed Martial Arts. Perhaps the feeling of betraying her own sport for a sport that is considered taboo to her kind was an exhilarating... and arousing feeling for her. Whatever the reason, Mila had it BAD for wrestlers.

"COME ON TINAAAAA!" Mila squealed from her front row seat as the pro wrestler and object of her admiration Tina Armstrong battled it out furiously with her close friend and rival, the luchadora La Mariposa. Both of these wrestling beauties were everything Mila loved about the sport wrapped in one package: they were tough, sexy, and most importantly... they were crowd pleasers. These two ladies could put on a show like none other. Only the great Bass Armstrong himself was held higher in Mila's esteem.

"OOOOH AND TINA DROPS HER WITH A FLYING FOREARM!" the boisterous announcer screamed as La Mariposa hit the canvas with a thud. Mila leaped to her feet and screamed as Tina gave a wink to the crowd.

"Ah...Tina's so perfect..." Mila muttered to herself, her face extremely warm and eyes sparkling. The Armstrongs were idols to her, and there wasn't a heinous act in the world Mila wasn't willing to commit in order to meet one of them in person.

"LA MARIPOSA'S BACK UP TO HER FEET! WHAT WILL SHE DO NEXT?"

With a threatening point of her finger, La Mariposa charged at Tina at full speed and leaped onto her back, sinking both hands into her neck.

"SHE'S GOT HER BACK! COULD SHE BE LOOKING FOR A CHOKE?!"

But La Mariposa had other plans. Using her speed and agility, she used her hands to vault herself upward until her feet were on Tina's shoulders. With a deep breath, she leaped high into the air and came down on Tina with both feet extended, knocking her to the ground in one blow.

"OOOOOH DID YOU SEE THAT DROPKICK! TRULY MAGNIFICENT STUFF BEING SHOWN HERE, FOLKS!"

"Good one La Mariposaaaaaaa!" Mila screamed. Despite being a slightly bigger fan of Tina, Mila also had a special place in her heart for the caramel skinned beauty Lisa Hamilton. The woman was so exotic and flamboyant, always an entertaining wrestler to watch. Mila secretly wished she could be like La Mariposa: a beautiful flashy wrestler who wore the craziest outfits and looked good in them.

The two wrestling babes closed distance and clinched, giving all the hot blooded males in the crowd quite the pleasing sight of two scantily clad woman grabbing each other. They both fought desperately to gain an advantage, but eventually they finally broke the stalemate and retreated to a safe distance. The two of them closed distance once again and Tina dealt the first blow with a kick to La Mariposa's head. She lifted her forearms to block it, but Tina's kick still broke through and staggered her. Tina charged at her and leaped on top of her, wrapping her legs around her neck to swing her around. However, Lisa managed to stop Tina mid flight by grabbing her and powerbombing her onto the canvas.

"POWER BOMB BY LA MARIPOSA! CAN SHE FINISH HERE?!"

La Mariposa collapsed on top of Tina and tried to pin her, but the ref only managed to get to 2 before Tina broke free and secured Lisa's back. With a booming yell, she used her might and slammed Lisa backwards with a suplex.

"SUPLEX BY TINA!"

But Tina didn't stop there. She backflipped behind Lisa and once again suplexed her. And then again...and again...

"SHE IS SUPLEXING HER ALL OVER THE RING! THIS IS INSANITY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

After suplexing Lisa seven times in a row, Tina finally got on top of her and pinned her. The ref slapped his hand against the canvas three times, and that was all she wrote. The bell dinged, and Tina was the victor.

"AND SHE DOES IT! TINA ARMSTRONG IS THE WINNER!"

"WOOOOOO TINA! I LOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Mila squealed as she leaped to her feet and threw her hands in the air. Seeing Tina win in such spectacular fashion made a burning fire course through her body that made her sweat. It was such a rush! Mila didn't care if wrestling was taboo to her kind; there was no greater feeling than watching her idol slam people.

Tina waved to the crowd and threw a sexy pose, winking and blowing a kiss for extra cuteness. Tina could charm the crowd like no other, but she was also humble in victory and respectful of her opponents. Helping her longtime friend back to her feet, Tina grabbed Lisa's hand and raised it along with her own. Seeing her like this made Mila have stars in her eyes out of pure admiration and idolization.

"Man, Tina is so awesome! I... I have GOT to get her autograph..." Mila muttered to herself.

And so Mila, with a sudden newfound burst of confidence, decided to act on the insane spontaneous combustion of emotions she was feeling and enact a plan to go get Tina's autograph. She knew it was a risky and crazy endeavor, but that only served to further ignite the boiling sensation bubbling in her insides. She didn't care if she was arrested for stalking or she was on the news the next day with a front page titled "Crazed MMA Fighter Harasses Pro Wrestler"; nothing could stop this hype train now that it was in motion.

As the crowd died down and the cameras stopped rolling, Mila put her ninja skills to the test (she has none) as she stealthily made her way to Tina's locker room where she was most likely chilling and unwinding. Her giggled of pure excitement couldn't be stifled as she processed the reality of what was about to happen; she was about to meet one of her idols!

"Hee hee hee hee! Ooooh I can't wait..." Mila squealed as she crept through the shadows and made her way into the locker room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen, followed by a picture of Tina and her father Bass she had snapped in the past. It was her favorite one; she took that picture of them years ago when they had fought in the very first Dead or Alive tournament. Fresh out of high school, Mila used her college money to buy a ticket to go watch Tina and Bass in person instead. It was the best decision she ever made.

As Mila creeped through the locker room, pen in one hand and picture of the Armstrongs in the other, she suddenly heard voices followed by another sound... was that running water?

"Seriously, you hit me too hard in there Tina! Oooh... I can hardly maintain my posture!"

"Oh quit complaining, hon. You'll feel better once you get some hot water on you."

Mila crept up closer to the source of the sound to get a clearer idea of what it was. It was definitely a female voice... or was it more than one? Nonetheless, this was her chance!

"T...Tina...?" Mila called out quietly as she approached the showers. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and gasped as the pen and picture fell out of her hands.

"AH! Oh...my..."

There right in front of her were the two wrestling superstars she adored, completely naked and currently in the process of washing themselves clean of the violence they had inflicted upon each other tonight. Their bodies glistened with wetness as they covered themselves in frothy white suds. Tina applied some shampoo to her hair while she was at it and scrubbed furiously, making her humongous jugs bounce all over the place like they had a mind of their own. Meanwhile Lisa was soaping up her luscious caramel ass, moving her round brown cheeks around in a clockwise motion as her fingers pressed deep into the bountiful ass meat.

"Ughhh, I can't bend over. Can you please get my calves for me?" Lisa asked, groaning about her still aching back.

"Alright, alright, just hold still." Tina said with a sigh.

Mila squeaked and hid behind a locker as she watched Tina bend over and rub soap all over Lisa's legs. Her kind of small but moderately curved ass was wide in the air, giving any unsuspecting peepers a free look at her firmly weaved cheeks and her tiny pink slits peeping out from between her legs. Mila tried to look away, but for some reason she couldn't tear her gaze away from the two of them. She was feeling an extremely odd emotion right now; one that was sending fire to a completely new part of her body.

"Tinaaaa... my back REALLY huuuuurts..." Lisa whined.

"Gaaaah, fine you big baby! Here, just lean against the wall." Tina grumbled.

Lisa spread her arms and pressed herself against the tiled wall, her giant caramel jugs smooshed against it like dough. Tina stood back up and squirted a glob of soap all over her hands, then approached Lisa and started massaging her back. As she massaged, Tina's entire naked body pressed against Lisa's and sent more fire coursing between Mila's legs.

"Ahhh...ahhhhh that's better..." Lisa moaned.

Mila didn't know what to think right now as she watched her two wet naked idols washing each other. Tina and La Mariposa... not only in the flesh, but in nothing BUT their flesh. All Mila could do was stare in awe as Tina continued to work magic against Lisa's back. Her giant sudsy breasts slid up and down against her back, as her pelvis grinded against the huge soap covered slab of ass that was present back there. Mila couldn't deny her emotions; she was getting turned ON.

"Mmmm...ahhhh Tina go higher..." Lisa moaned.

Tina went higher and her body pressed against Lisa's even tighter than before. They looked like they were glued together now as Tina's hands trailed up and down Lisa's back and made her moan with relief. Mila couldn't believe what was happening right now, and she was sitting here witnessing it! This suddenly became the wildest night of her life.

"Oh God...I...I can't take this..." Mila whispered between gasps. She felt like she couldn't breathe; her body was sweating all over. She was about to go insane!

Her instincts took over completely as her hands started fumbling with the button of her pants. She undid them, followed by the zipper, then quietly slid her pants down to her ankles. She grabbed the white lacy rim of her pink cotton panties and slowly slid them down below her thighs, just enough that she could reach her pussy with relative ease. When she was finally fully exposed, she peeked her head out to continue watching and gently slid two fingers into her sticky wet folds.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..." she moaned in a whispering voice.

"There. Is your back better now?" Tina asked.

"Yeah... better than what it was." Lisa replied, removing herself from against the wall and grabbing the shampoo bottle.

"Good. Now be a doll and get mine while I finish up."

Tina turned her back to Lisa and Lisa started to wash her back as Tina grabbed the soap and applied it between her legs. Mila didn't know what to watch; Tina washing her snatch or Lisa's giant breasts jiggling up and down while she rubbed soap all over Tina's back. To make matters worse, her ass swayed back and forth while she scrubbed.

Mila was starting to lose her mind as she fingered deep and hard inside her cavern, her fingers now slick from the moisture she had produced. She was in such ecstasy that she was forgetting where she was and that she was supposed to be stealthy. Her moans were no longer whispers; they definitely had noise to them now.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhhh!" her voice got higher with every pump.

And just like that, her cover was blown...

"Hey, do you hear that?" Lisa said, suddenly stopping and looking towards the lockers.

"OOP!" Mila squealed as she scrambled behind the locker. But it was too late; both of them had seen her.

"Oh my... looks like we got an audience, hon." Tina giggled.

Mila tried to stay quiet behind the locker as she pulled up her pants and nervously fumbled with the buttons. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that it was all just her imagination; they never saw her, she wasn't here right now. But no matter what, she had to accept the reality that this was indeed happening.

"Come on out, girlie! We won't bite..." Tina purred.

"Um! Uhh! I...I'm sorry!" Mila called out from behind the locker, tears welling up.

"Awwww... what you sorry for?" Tina teased.

"I just... I really admire you... and La Mariposa! I really wanted to meet you and get your...autograph..." Mila stammered.

"But yet you're here, watching us shower?" Lisa scoffed.

"Awww cmon Lisa... she was just excited." Tina joked. "I mean, it's not every day you get to see your idols naked like this."

"Heh, I bet she was wishing for something GOOD to happen..." Lisa teased.

Mila shut her eyes and wept as her face reddened. She felt like she was literally DYING of embarassment right now. What if they posted about this on social media? What if they called the cops? She would forever be known as "The crazed MMA stalker". Her own kind would shun her forever if they found out she ogled pro wrestlers.

"Is that true, girlie?" Tina called out. "Hey, look at me!"

Mila was extremely reluctant to show her face, as she really just wanted to hide her shame at the moment. But she couldn't deny the wishes of Tina Armstrong, so with a deep breath she emerged from behind the locker and came face to face with the two superstars for the first time. It was a humiliating, embarassing... but powerful moment.

"I...I...I...I...I...I'M... S-SORRYYYYYY!" Mila cried.

Lisa and Tina looked at her with pitiful faces before bursting out in laughter.

"Ah, don't cry girlie..." Tina teased. "Lisa was right; you were just seizing the moment. I bet you loved watching us wash each other, didn't ya? I saw you playing with yourself."

"GAAH! I'M SO EMBARRASSED!" Mila whined.

"Mmmm... so you like watching us rub soap all over each other..." Tina giggled. "I bet you'd like to see more, wouldn't you hmmmm? Is THIS what you wanted to see?"

Mila gasped when Tina turned to Lisa with a grin and did something completely unexpected; the two of them suddenly grabbed each other and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.

"Uhhh! T-Tina...La Mariposa! Wha..."

"Mmmm... Tina moaned as she held the kiss for a nice long time to really taste Lisa's sweet lips. Her hands trailed down Lisa's back until they reached her large mountain of ass and squeezed her buns tight. Lisa broke the kiss and turned to Mila as her hands moved up Tina's sides and finally reached her boobs. She began moving her hands against Tina's wet slippery breasts in a circular motion as she grinned at the awestruck Mila watching them.

"You like that? Hmmm? Is this what you were waiting for?" Lisa cooed.

"Oh my God..." Mila whispered. She was having a hard time standing right now as she felt like falling over in disbelief. Her two idols were doing each other!

"Oh Tina...oh Tina!" Lisa moaned in exaggeration as Tina's hands squeezed and massaged her ass cheeks. Lisa pressed her face against Tina's breast and stuck out her tongue, tasting Tina's nipple and covering it in her saliva. She licked it a few times before pressing her lips on Tina's breast and sucking the bountiful flesh.

"Oooooh... ohhhhhh Lisa that's nice..." Tina moaned as she looked over at Mila. She was exaggerating too and Mila knew it. But Mila didn't care; she was getting turned on all the same at the glorious sight of them doing dirty stuff to each other. Without a moment's hesitation, she unzipped her pants and shoved her hand inside her panties. This time, she didn't care if they saw.

"Hee hee, look at that, Lisa. She's doing it again." Tina giggled.

The two of them continued kissing and fondling under the steamy hot water, but their eyes darted over to Mila who was rubbing the shit out of her labia and panting loudly. She used her forefinger to gently massage her clit; she wanted to cum and cum HARD. There would probably never be an opportunity like this again in her life.

"Hey, Tina..." Lisa whispered. She pressed her face to Tina's ear and appeared to be whispering something. Mila stopped masturbating for a moment out of sheer curiosity as to what they were saying. Suddenly, the two of them turned to her with a grin.

"I hate seeing you left out like this, hon. Why don't you come join us?" Tina asked.

Mila's mouthed dropped when she heard those words. Her legs couldn't support her as she flopped to the ground out of pure shock. Did she really just hear that? Did the object of her adoration really just invite her to step in the shower with her?

"I...I...I don't know..." Mila stuttered, trying desperately to get her words out coherently.

"Aw cmon, sweetie. The water feels GOOOOOOOD..." Lisa cooed as she rubbed her wet body all over.

"Come on, I promise this'll be our little secret. We'll take good care of you..." Tina said with a wink.

"Well...w-well..."

"Is it really a hard choice?" Lisa asked. "Just take your clothes off and get in here!"

Mila was nervous, but she didn't want to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime. At this moment, she felt like she had won the lottery. This was far beyond getting Tina's name on a picture! This was Tina and La Mariposa, the two greatest female wrestlers in the world, inviting her to spend time with them!

With a deep breath, Mila excitedly and sloppily pulled her pants down, followed by her undies. Her shirt flew off next, followed by a quick undoing of her bra. Once all of her clothing hit the floor, Mila giggled nervously and stepped into the shower with the two women she worshipped. She was immediately blasted with a faceful of steam, followed by intense heat as the water soaked her head to toe.

"Hot enough for you?" Tina giggled as she got behind the naked Mila and started playing with her hair. Mila gasped when she felt Tina's boobs squish against her, followed by the rest of her body. Meanwhile Lisa approached from the front and got a good look at Mila's petite body and moderately large perky breasts. With a giggle, she ran her hands across Mila's chest and cupped her boobs, fondling them in her fingers a few times. Mila tried to stifle her moans, but how could she possibly when she was being fondled by the two women she idolized? This was like a dream come true right now.

"So what do you do for a living, sweetie?" Tina asked as she continued to run her hands through Mila's hair from behind. She moved her body up and down against her, grinding against her cute little firm ass and giving her back a nice massage with her giant funbags.

"W-w-well... I... maybe I shouldn't tell you." Mila squeaked. She was still extremely nervous from the intense heat of the water, coupled with Tina and Lisa touching her.

"Why not?" Lisa asked, her hands still going up and down Mila's now slippery wet body.

"I'm a-afraid y-y-you won't like me!" Mila said, a moan or two escaping from her as she talked.

"Whaaaat. No way. You can tell us!" Tina yelled. She leaned in and pressed her lips against her ear:

"No matter what, I promise I'll understand." she whispered before planting a tiny kiss on her ear.

"O-o-kayyyyy... well... I... I'm an MMA fighter."

The two of them gasped when they heard that. "What?! No way!"

The two of them stopped for a second and just stared at Mila in shock. Mila felt a tear welling up as she looked down at her feet.

"See? I told you you wouldn't like it! Yeah, that's right. I'm an MMA fighter! But I just love wrestling so much! And you two... I'm your number 1 fan! I've always wanted to be like you! So that's why I c-come to watch you every match and I watch all your events on Pay Per View and I-"

Mila was suddenly interrupted by Lisa putting her finger on her lips.

"Shhhhhh..."

Mila felt herself being spun around and she was suddenly face to face with Tina. Tina looked deep into her eyes and grinned as she pulled Mila close for a tight embrace. She grabbed Mila's face and nestled it between her bosom as she gently stroked Mila's hair.

"There, there... I said I would understand and I do. The truth is, I admire you for pursuing what you love despite your circumstances."

"She's right." Lisa whispered as she approached Mila from behind and hugged her tight. Mila was now sandwiched between the two naked goddesses, their boobs smothering her and hands caressing her from all angles. Mila moaned softly at the feeling of their warm, wet bodies sliding against her.

"You...you don't hate me for being an mixed martial artist?" Mila asked.

"Of course not." Lisa whispered, planting kisses up her neck. "It just makes you even sweeter."

"That just shows what a brave, strong girl you really are." Tina said with a wink. "You're not afraid to show your love for wrestling, even if you compete in a rival sport. I have nothing but respect for you, cutie."

"Oh wow... thank you...!" Mila squealed, stars in her eyes. "B-by the way... m-my name is Mila."

"Mila? That's a cute name." Lisa giggled.

"Well then Mila, I think you deserve a reward for being such a spunky little girl." Tina purred. She began moving her hands up and down Mila's sides before going up and gently squeezing her side boobs.

"Ah-ahhh! R-r-r-rew-w-ward...?" Mila moaned.

"You think you can just waltz into my locker room and see me naked like this without consequences? Oh no no no, little girl..." Tina teased.

"Now that you're here, we're not gonna let you go easily." Lisa said with a giggle.

"Oh my..."

Mila felt like giggling wildly right now; she still couldn't believe this was happening. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for whatever erotic events were about to occur with bubbling excitement.

Lisa was the first to make a move as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Mila's lips, while using her hands to massage her breasts. Mila gasped as soon as she felt Lisa's lips on hers; she couldn't believe she was kissing THE La Mariposa! Mila's hands instinctively wrapped around Lisa's as she pressed herself tightly against her and started making out with her wildly. Mila's hands went everywhere, from her ass to her thighs, all the way back up to her juicy mocha jugs. Lisa's own hands were also sliding up and down Mila's body, from her back down to her firm ass which she squeezed a few times.

"Mmmph...mmm...mmmph!" Mila moaned. She was loving every minute of this.

"Ah ah ah, now Lisa that's not very fair." Tina pouted as she grabbed Mila and yanked her free of the luchadora. "You gotta let me have a turn too."

Tina grabbed Mila's face and looked deep into her eyes with passion.

"Close your eyes, sweetie."

Mila gulped and shut them and the next thing she felt was the most incredible kiss she had ever experienced in her life as Tina's heavenly lips pressed against her own. Fireworks exploded inside Mila as the woman she worshiped kissed her. It was the most intense, powerful moment she had ever experienced in her life. It made her feel lightheaded, to the point of drunkenness.

Mila went a little crazy with the kiss as she tackled Tina against the wall and started putting every ounce of her tongue as far in Tina's mouth as it could go. Her hands grabbed Tina's breasts and squeezed them roughly as Tina moaned loudly, perhaps in discomfort. With every ounce of her strength, Tina managed to pry herself loose from Mila's aggressive grip.

"WOOOO! Lisa honey, this girl's got a little fight in her!" Tina giggled.

"I'm s-s-sorry... I just... I kinda lost myself for a moment..." Mila laughed nervously.

"Apology won't save you now, hon!" Tina cooed. "Lisa, grab her."

"My pleasure..." Lisa replied with a wink as she secured Mila from behind.

"Uhh...what are you...?"

"My shower, my rules baby." Tina whispered as she approached Mila from the front and took a good look at her chest. Her boobs were nice and perky, and had a nice size. Tina wanted to taste those delicious breasts, and she did just that. Leaning her head in, Tina opened wide and stuffed her mouth full of Mila's tender breast fat. She sucked hard on her nipple while her tongue traced circles around the tiny reddish pink areola.

"Oh...oh my god Tinaaaa..." Mila moaned.

Meanwhile, Lisa was hugging Mila from behind and sliding her naked body up and down against her while planting kisses down her neck. Her hands trailed downward and began playing with her ass cheeks, moving them up and down. Mila was the meat in a naked sandwich of wet slippery pleasure as Tina sucked on her boobs from the front and Lisa grinded against her from the back. Mila was lost in a torrent of pleasure and was begging for a sweet release.

"Oh Tina...Tina... La Mariposa...ahhh..."

"Is this good, honey?" Lisa giggled.

"Yessss... this is the greatest night of my life... ahhh... I can't believe this is happening...!"

"Well you better believe it, sweet cheeks." Tina replied. "And don't think you're gonna leave without giving us a taste of your sweet cum."

"Ahh... please... please... make me cum..."

"Hmmmm... well she said the magic word, Lisa dear. You think we should oblige?"

"Well what do you think? We can't just let the little cutie leave empty handed."

Lisa let go of Mila and sat down on the floor of the shower, then extended a beckoning finger for Mila to join her.

"Come sit in my lap, you little cutie."

Mila gulped as she nervously obeyed, turning around and sitting down in Lisa's lap. She leaned backwards and relaxed herself against Lisa's wet, slippery bosom as Lisa's hands came around and wrapped lovingly around her. Lisa stretched her legs out and Mila did as well, resting her legs on top of Lisa's. Meanwhile, Tina got on the floor and approached seductively on all fours.

"You just relax and your idol Tina there will make all your fantasies come true." Lisa whispered in Mila's ear.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am." Mila whimpered.

"Now then... let's get a look at this tasty little pussy." Tina said seductively, licking her lips. She grabbed Mila's legs and gently widened them even further to expose her wet pink folds.

"Oooh... wowee Mila, your little pussy looks better than mine." Tina said with a giggle. "Let's test this baby out..."

Tina leaned down, her tongue extended as Mila shut her eyes tight and braced for impact. Finally, the suspense was over as the wet tongue pressed against her labia and slid upwards. Mila's eyes shot open at the sensation.

"OH MY GO-ooood..."

"Shhh... just close your eyes and relax, baby girl." Lisa whispered. She tenderly planted kisses on her cheek to calm her down a little.

Tina went to work licking every inch of Mila's outer walls, Mila moaning up a storm throughout the locker room as Lisa kissed her behind the ear and gently massaged her breasts. The double pleasure was sending Mila over the edge in no time; she wanted to contain her orgasm, but she wasn't sure how long she could last when Tina Armstrong herself was licking her pussy.

"You okay there, honey?" Tina asked, pausing for a moment.

"Y-y-yes... j-just keep going!" Mila yelled.

"Alright, alright. Since you asked nicely..."

Mila closed her eyes and felt Tina's wet tongue slither into her pussy, penetrating her walls and sliding deep inside her.

"OH MY GOD!"

Mila was straight up squealing now at the feeling of Tina's tongue pumping deep inside her. Lisa tried muffle her squeals, but it was still pretty loud.

"Mila, babyyy... you gotta be quieter!" Lisa whispered loudly.

"I...I...I can't help it! Ahhhh I'm gonna cummmmm!" Mila squealed.

"Hee hee, she can't take it anymore Tina babe." Lisa giggled.

"Reach around and give her a little encouragement, Lisa."

As Tina licked and pumped deep inside Mila's tiny little walls, Lisa reached her hand around and started rubbing Mila's clit as hard as possible. Tina's tongue had her convulsing enough, but Lisa's finger on her clit made Mila gush fluids instantly.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! It's... happening... now... ahhh! TINA! LISAAAA!"

Mila squealed as she arched against Lisa and clenched tightly, her orgasm spewing all over the place and pelting Tina's face.

"Shhh...shhh... just let it all out, sweetie pie." Lisa whispered as she continued rubbing at a slower pace. Her hand was also covered in Mila's sticky warm load.

Tina crawled on top of the exhausted Mila and snuggled against her, planting a tender kiss on her lips as Lisa hugged Mila from behind.

"Was that good, hon?" Tina asked softly, her lips planting kisses on the corner of Mila's mouth.

"Yes...that was...awesome... oh Tina... Lisa... I love you both..." Mila panted

"That was better than some stinking autograph, eh?" Lisa teased.

Mila giggled as the three of them laid there in the shower for a while and snuggled together. Mila felt like she was in heaven right now; if this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. This was her reward for staying true to her beliefs, despite being on the opposite side of the coin. She loved wrestlers... and nothing was ever going to change that.

 **THE END**


End file.
